camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Contax G
Contax G1 In 1994, Contax introduced an apparent oddity: a new line of interchangeable-lens rangefinder cameras that did not use the established Leica-M or Leica-screw lens mounts. The new camera, the Contax G1, used the "G"-mount, an electronic autofocus mount. Critics were quick to accuse the camera of not being a "true" (mechanical) rangefinder, since it used autofocus and electronically-linked mechanisms. But the AF mechanism in the G1, and later the G2 (introduced in 1996), does indeed use a twin-window system much like that of the older mechanical rangefinders—only in electronic form. Contax G2 A successor to the G1, the Contax G2, has improved autofocus performance and a higher top-speed of 1/4000 sec in manual mode, 1/6000 sec in aperture priority mode. The manual focus wheel was moved from the top deck to the front, to about the same position as where the focusing wheel was located on classic Dresden and Stuttgart Contax rangefinders. The G2 auto-focus also has two focussing modes - continuous, which constantly adjusts focus as the camera is moved, and single, which is a safety mode, focussing as the focus button is pressed, (or shutter release half-pressed,) and maintaining this reading until the shutter is released. If the camera fails to find focus in this mode, the shutter cannot be released. Contax G Lenses The lenses made by Zeiss for the G-series quickly established it as a camera of worth: the original 45mm f/2 Planar was joined by a 28mm f/2.8 Biogon and a 90mm f/2.8 Sonnar; a 21 f/2.8 Biogon, 16mm f/8 Hologon and a 35mm f/2 Planar, as well as a 35-70mm f/3.5-5.6 Vario Sonnar were added later. The 45mm Planar in particular gained renown as the sharpest 35mm camera lens ever tested by the Swedish test site Photodo — outclassing even the illustrious Leica 50mm Summicron. Zoerkendoerfer in Munich Germany also modified the Voigtlaender 12mm f/5.6 Ultra-Wide Heliar and the 15mm f/4.5 Super-Wide Heliar for use with the Contax G mount. Flash compatibility Both camera models are compatible with the Contax TLA flash system. The Contax TLA 140 and TLA 200 flashes were specifically designed for the Contax G series, but other flashes, especially the Contax TLA 280 and TLA 360 also work well with these models. The End of the Contax Production In 2005, Kyocera announced it would cease all activity related to the manufacture of Contax cameras at the end of the year, effectively spelling the end of the G system. Carl Zeiss currently works in conjunction with Cosina, the producer of a line of Leica M mount and screw mount clones to provide Leica M mount Zeiss lenses, as well as a new manual focus rangefinder camera, the Zeiss Ikon, developed by Zeiss and manufactured in Japan by Cosina. With its titanium clad body, sophisticated electronic rangefinder and superb lenses, the G system has not been equalled in the years since its introduction. To its fans, the Contax G2 is the finest 35mm camera ever produced. Links * The Contax G Pages * The Contax G User Pages * Contax G Price and Information Guide at www.antiquecameras.net * How to use Contax G Focusing * Kyocera North America Category: Japanese 35mm autofocus Category: 35mm rangefinder system Category: Contax Category: C G